


Can You Really Call This a Valentine's Day Present I Didn't Even Recieve a Rose

by katty_tpose



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, No Proofreading We Die Like Men, and the internet didn't help either, but i couldnt think of any good puns, happy love/single awareness day, i just decided to write this instead of sleeping and getting ready for school smh, i originally wanted to add puns into this, i wanted make this longer but eh, i wrote this exactly 5 minutes before valentines day ended in my country, im just hoping at this point that the more tags i add the cooler i'll look, mettasans, this ship is underrated imo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 08:40:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17784155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katty_tpose/pseuds/katty_tpose
Summary: It's Valentine's Day, Mettaton likes chocolate, Sans has feelings, so he bribes Mettaton with chocolate, but Mettaton doesn't know what to feel.Otherwise known as: a day in the life of an average person going through the one day of hell.





	Can You Really Call This a Valentine's Day Present I Didn't Even Recieve a Rose

**Author's Note:**

> heya, happy valentine's day for the few people that care about this commercial holiday. a few of my friends suggested i do this, so, uh, thanks for the motivation, y'all are cool dudes. 
> 
> anyway, time to sell my soul to mettasans hell.

Mettaton admired the mirror outlined with pink flower stickers (all of which had been gifted to him by Alphys. He'd have been lying if he said he didn't appreciate them). What greeted him in the mirror was, what else, a glamourous, beautiful, radiant, stunning robot. 

Oh, and the skeleton next to him. 

Wait, what?

"heya, metts." 

"Sans, what are you doing in my room." Mettaton couldn't muster the effort to make it sound like an actual question. The skeleton really had an effect on others when it came to converting them to his lazy way of life. 

"figured you'd need company."

"Company? Yes. From you? No."

"too bad," Sans grinned and crossed his arms behind his skull, "you're stuck with me."

"I thought Valentine's Day was supposed to be a day where you don't have to suffer from bad puns."

"aw, c'mon, my puns aren't _that _bad if you're smiling."__

__"It's a smile of pain and suffering." Not at all because they were enoyably bad._ _

__"you keep telling yourself that, metts." Sans shrugged._ _

__"But really, why are you in my room?"_ _

__"believe it or not, unlike you, i don't have an agenda whenever i visit my friends."_ _

__"You have friends?"_ _

__"if you're not my friend, then what are you?"_ _

__"I tolerate you."_ _

__"thanks." The eyelights in his sockets rolled. Mettaton was tempted to tell him how freakish that looked, but he held his tongue. Metaphorically._ _

__"Kidding! If we were anything less than friends, I would've thrown you all the way to Snowdin with the way you keep sneaking in here."_ _

__"good, cause i'm breaking a sweat just thinking about having to walk all the way from snowdin to here."_ _

__"Impressive, considering that's impossible." Maybe it was, and he just didn't know. Anything was possible at this point._ _

__"i thought robots eating chocolate was impossible, too, but what do i know?"_ _

__"Hmph, fine. You laze around while I eat chocolate gifted by my fans. In front of your face." He probably wouldn't — that would just be cruel — but then again, it would be hilarious to see Sans' face._ _

__"hey, y'know, that reminds me, i did actually come here for a reason." Upon mentioning that, he suddenly looked slightly more antsy; Mettaton didn't find it particularly hard reading Sans' (albeit decent) attempt at masking what he was feeling. Perhaps that was his natural talent in acting coming into play._ _

__Oh, right, Sans said something, didn't he? He should probably say something, too._ _

__"And what might that reason be?"_ _

__"since it's, uh, valentine's day and i, uh, wanted to get you something, uh, igotyouchocolateandflowerstheyreinthelabhappyvalentinesdaymettabye—" Sans disappeared from where he was (how he did that, Mettaton could really only ponder)._ _

__The only words he managed to decipher from Sans' hasty departure was "Chocolate", "Lab", "Valentine's", and "Bye"._ _

__Well, that had to mean something, didn't it?_ _

__\---_ _

__When he had heard the "promise" of Valentine's chocolate from Sans, Mettaton really hadn't expected it to be true. Sans? Bringing a gift to _Mettaton _? Now that was just talk of nonsense.___ _

____He was pleasantly surprised when he saw, on one of the tables in Alphys' lab, a bouquet of flowers (Echo Flowers, Mettaton noted. Hadn't Sans said something about not liking golden flowers?) and a bar of chocolate, along with a note specifically addressed to him. He inspected the (surprisingly free of ketchup stains) letter;_ _ _ _

_____**heya, metts. happy valentine's day. ** __****_ _ _ _ _

_____****__**ps, i like you a metta-ton. ** __****_ _ ** ** _ _ _ _ _

For the life of him, he couldn't tell whether Sans had actually been serious with this or not.

**Author's Note:**

> i like writing for this ship, sorta a shame that it's so niche. oh well, what can ya do, amirite?


End file.
